Methods for the delivery of postal mail and electronic mail to inmates are known in the art. Procedures or methods for dispensing mail via traditional postal systems have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,925. Systems for using electronic messaging in institutions, such as prisons, have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,502,451. A system and method for electronically delivering postal mail to inmates is described in U.S. application Ser. No. 15/153,171. The foregoing patents and applications are hereby incorporated herein by reference, in their entireties. It is well known that legal postal mail is privileged and not searched by the facility staff prior to delivery to the inmate which provides an opportunity for contraband to be transferred by way of legal postal documents to inmates. This presents a problem for the correctional facility which needs to be resolved so inmates can receive legitimate privileged legal postal mail without the possibility of receiving contraband material. However, the system and method disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 15/153,171 and the associated procedures or methods do not adequately address the conversion of postal mail which is been sent to the inmate under the privileged legal postal mail category to electronic mail for the elimination of any contraband being delivered to prison inmates, and U.S. application Ser. No. 15/153,17, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety, does not address the processing of privileged legal postal mail that is not to be viewable by anyone other than the inmate, such as communications that are marked and appear by their envelope to be from the inmate's attorney. Embodiments of the presently disclosed invention address such limitations, inter alia, by providing an improved system and method for delivery of mail identified as legal postal mail to inmates in a correctional facility that allows for delivery of legal postal mail that can be viewed only by the inmate. The instant invention provides the correctional facility with greatly reduced likelihood that such legal postal mail could also be used for transferring or transmission of contraband to the inmate.